dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah Morpheus
'Biography' 'I love my mum, Silvia Castellan-Morpheus, a British pure-blood human witch working as a lawyer in an legal firm. I love my dad, Patrick Morpheus, even more, because he's more beautiful (or handsome) and way cooler than my mum. He's a Swedish British half-veela wizard, the Editor in Chief of a fashion magazine, Spella Weekly. And of course, I love myself. My name is Savannah Alice Aurora Castellan-Morpheus, and to be honest, I kind of hate it. Not only is it because of the super long family name, but also my middle names - Alice Aurora. They are all, ironically, related to dreams or sleeping, like a curse. So, when introducing myself, I always go by Savannah Morpheus. 'As I mentioned earlier, I love my parents. However, they don't seem to feel the same. They always say that they love me, but their actions show otherwise - I mean, spending most of their time in their offices? What kind of love is that? For sure, they earn a decent amount money and allows us to lead a comfortable life, but wealth comes with a price, and I've paid it, by spending most of my time alone, with our house elf, my nanny or other kids in the neighborhood. And soon, I've got use to it. 'Since I was five, I always find myself waking up at strange places - on the piano, in the kitchen, on a tree (once), etc., which's weird, since I didn't remember going to all those places or doing all those things at all. When I was seven, I knew the why - I sleepwalk. Remember what I said earlier about hating anything related to sleeping or dreams? This is also the why. First of all, I feel like there's a need to make some clarifications before you have that stupid imagination of me walking like a zombie with both hands extending out, like how sleepwalkers are depicted in cartoons. It's nothing like that. According to my parents, when I sleepwalk, I move around with my eyes opened like a normal person does, only more slowly and with a glazed-over expression. 'I thought it wasn't a big deal, until I almost killed my cat when sleepwalking by dumping it into the swimming pool. Of course I didn't have any memory of it and Felina wasn't killed, but this completely freaked me and my parents out. The only good thing that came out of it is that my parents did spend more time looking after me, but it didn't last long, since the doctors said the events would happen less frequently with the increase in age, I don't usually sleep in daytime and my parents really love their work. Anyway, not sure if it's fortunate or not, I do sleepwalk less often - but the thoughts of hurting myself or the others when sleepwalking still send a chill down my spine. 'When I turned 11, I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was expected, but still, I've been excited for a week. I'm sorted Slytherin, which's a bit of a surprise for me, as I thought I'd end up in Gryffindor, like my parents. Still, I'm looking forward to seeing how things will turn out. 'Personality' Enjoying being under the spotlights, Savannah is an attention-seeking half-blood witch with Veela blood flowing in her veins. Vivacious and sociable are usually how most people describe her if in a positive way. Though, despite her independent and confident exterior, she's often stressed by the feeling of inferiority, believing that this is the reason for her parents' inattention - and this sometimes make her into an overachiever. Savannah is insecure and neurotic, often having a feeling of being neglected. This prone to her tendency of attention seeking, despite her fear of her sleepwalking secret being exposed (she isn't sure why she has to keep this a secret, but she believes that it'd be better if no one knows about it). She's outspoken and confident, but when it comes to her area of expertise, she often comes off as bossy, self-righteous and demanding to the others because of her streaks of perfectionism and stubbornness. She criticizes but she never insults - of course, unless when she's provoked. Though she's not those who bury their noses in books and she does occasionally appear to be rather shallow, she's smarter than she looks. She knows well how to stay out of troubles (unless she's asleep) and studies has never been a real problem of hers. As annoying and self-centered as Savannah may appear to be, she has a caring nature and is loyal to her friends, willing to do anything for them. She doesn't tolerate bullies, and would do anything to make them pay the price especially when someone she cares about is hurt. She's also generous and helpful - as long as you ask her for help nicely, it's unlikely that you will get a "no" for answer. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Savannah has a cat at home named Felina, the feminist variant of Felinus, meaning "cat-like" in Latin. However, ever since the night it was almost killed by Savannah when she sleepwalked, it screams and scratches Savannah whenever she tries to get close to it. *Savannah is fascinated by Muggle technology. IPod is currently her favorite, as she finds it the most useful among the gadgets that work perfectly inside Hogwarts. 'Relationships' Family= Patrick Morpheus Silvia Castellan-Morpheus [http://familyecho.com/?p=J3D9H&c=izw4mcg8fm&f=734244240861231242 Click here for the family tree of Savannah. ] |-| At School= Sakura Briar Kitty Mullins |-| Others= Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Part-Veela Category:Only Child Category:English Category:Swedish Category:Speaks Swedish Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Slytherin Category:August Birthday Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Rosewood Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in England